Help
by Gabrielle Mimm
Summary: Vaughn's death left me upset, i did something! Please read and review!
1. Help

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. (Duh!) Please enjoy, read, and review!  
  
I have loved this show since the beginning and was deeply upset at Vaughn's apparent demise. So I had to do something about it!  
  
  
  
"Vaughn GO!" Sydney called desperately to him, attempting to grab onto his hand and yank him along. She missed though, and only pushed him. But his footsteps began to follow her rapid, staccato footfall. She did not dare to turn around, knowing that the water was right on her heels. She ran with all her might, pretending in her mind that she was on the track practicing with Will. How she wished that was all it was. She could see his bright blue eyes, him screaming her name as he flew beside her. He had been a wonderful runner. Nearly always able to keep up with her. She wished suddenly that she had told him how much he meant to her. How much his friendship meant. "You still there?" Sydney called behind her breathlessly.  
  
"Yup!" Vaughn called back. He put on a burst of speed, Justas she did, both noticing the door shutting at the same time. But he had never been a sprinter, had always failed at that. "Sydney!" Vaughn yelled out, but only in his mind. He wanted to cry out to the agent who was fleeing ahead of him. But than someone may hear her name. And he knew he was already dead, why bring her down with him?  
  
The door ahead of them was screaming to a close, and Sydney somehow squeaked her way in. Vaughn breathed easy for that. He stopped himself before he slammed right into the door, but just barely. The water was quickly approaching; one quick look behind him confirmed that. He could see Sydney through the small window, could see her horrified expression. He wanted to say, no admit, that he loved her but how could he leaver her like that? Her knowing that someone else that she had loved had died? He could not risk it.  
  
Instead he just mouthed her name, than prepared as best he could for the inevitable. A gust of water was soon on top of him.  
  
**********  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sydney screamed as she saw Vaughn disappear from view. Desperately she banged on the door with all her considerable might, grabbing a fire extinguisher and using that. To no avail, the solid door would not open. She could not believe that he was gone, but her eyes did not lie. They were normally the one thing she could actually trust. Besides Vaughn that is.  
  
Now was. Terrible sadness flooded over her. In mere moments she would be forced to fight for her life...against her mother.  
  
*********  
  
Vaughn let himself be pulled up by the water, let himself drift. Soon he reached the ceiling, and he did his best to push open one of the ceiling tiles. With much effort he succeeded.  
  
He pushed himself up, gasping for air. Slowly he kneeled, pushed back strands of dark brown hair and began to methodically crawl. Something tugged at his memory; he lifted a hand to a necklace that hung around his neck. Given to him by someone at the club, a young woman with red hair and a bright smile.  
  
"You'll need it later," she had told him mysteriously, placing it around his neck carefully.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have my ways." With that she had disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
  
He touched it, running his hand over the cool metal. It was long, and he easily took it off without unhooking the chain. For a moment he sat and looked at it. With sudden insight he realized that inside the small glass bulb was piece of rice. Written on the rice was a room number. Quickly he struggled to remember how the room numbers went, where he had been. He began to move with determination now that he had an idea, a goal.  
  
Soon he was on top of the room that the rice said. Well at least he thought he was. 'This is crazy!' he thought to himself. 'Than again, it's my only chance.'  
  
Without a second thought he removed the ceiling tile and grabbed onto the rod, flipping down. Still in motion, he yanked his coat off and flung at the woman in the room. Next he knocked her out, with easy indifference.  
  
He looked around the room, found Sydney staring back at him with wide eyes. "Vaughn?!" she called out in amazement. He stepped over to her, quickly undoing her wrists. She stood and they embraced each other with happiness.  
  
"How? No, never mind. Tell me later. When we get out of here." Sydney was already on the move. Vaughn shook his head than followed without another word. Hopefully no one would find them, because Sydney felt sorry for them. She, nor Vaughn, or in any mood to draw any punches.  
  
Quickly, without any hinderment they found themselves in the club again. Vaughn gave the room a cursory glance for the young woman but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
They rushed to the door, and quickly found the car. Soon they sped off into the night. They booked a hotel room, but neither one slept. Instead they spent the night talking, finding joy in the sheer fact they could talk to one another without hiding it. Because no one was watching.  
  
They thought. 


	2. Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only wish….. Anyway hope you enjoy! And remember please, please, please, review!!! I LOVE to hear your comments!  
  
  
  
"Mary, Mary Sharp," the young woman told the older gentleman checking people into to the hotel. He shot her a strange look, and with every right for it had appeared she had just forgotten her name for a moment. "Sorry, long night." Mary glanced around her, knowing her red hair made her an easy person to track.  
  
"No problem miss. You alright though? Need any help? I have a bell hop that can direct you to your room if you wish," the older man, whose nametag read John offered. Mary shot a look at the bellhop. He looked to be about the same age as her, a youthful twenty year old. The bellhop was currently looking her up and down, obviously noticing her low neckline and long dress that clung to her slim shape. Mary smiled as best she could.  
  
"I'm fine, really." Mary grabbed her keys off the desk and hurried away. She had already wasted far too much time dawdling. Her superiors would be quite upset, that if they found out.  
  
She quickly let herself into the room, and immedialtly set about powering her laptop up. While it did that, she quickly stripped and put on a tank-top and sweats, clothes that let her move far easier. She stepped back to her computer, keying in her passwords with lightening speed.  
  
Mary typed with light taps on the keyboard, humming all the while. She was glad she was alone this time, her last partner had been dreadful. Snoring all night, sleeping on the job, annoying her at every possible moment. He had even complained at her when she hummed while typing for cripes sakes!  
  
Once she was done with her report she quickly scanned through it, and finding no errors sent if off. She stretched for a few minutes, checked to see if there was any response, and since there was none yet she got out her dumbbells and began to push away. Once she was done, an hour later, she checked again. She smiled with grim satisfaction when she read the response to her report.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
The next morning she awoke early, with no assistance of an alarm clock. She rolled over onto her side to glance at the clock. Six am. She dressed quickly, shot a glance at her laptop where images of the occupants next to her flashed by. 'Good, they were still there,' she thought to herself. She dressed quickly than hurriedly packed her stuff. She grabbed her keys and left, closing the door behind her tightly.  
  
"Hello miss. Feeling better this morning are we?" the older man asked her when she handed him her keys.  
  
"Much, thanks." Mary stole a quick look behind her, than hurried away.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn walked up the hallway, laughing. As Sydney signed them out, Vaughn shot a glance around them. His eyes locked onto a small figure with bright red hair hurrying away, dragging multiple bags with her. "Syd, hold on here. I think that's her." Vaughn gestured to the woman scurrying away than bolted after her.  
  
Sydney looked up as Vaughn strode away. "Your room has been paid for miss." The older man told Sydney. She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?" she demanded.  
  
"It's already paid for, the young woman with the name of Mary Sharp paid for it earlier this morning along with her room. She said you all were traveling together."  
  
"Thanks," Sydney stowed her wallet back in her bag, than followed Vaughn, anxious to know this woman who had helped them. She soon found Vaughn who was gazing out into the parking lot, hand over his eyes to block out the intense sun. "Well?"  
  
"Lost her. I never lose people Syd! But she just disappeared. I don't know Sydney. But if she's the woman from last night, I have to find her. She knew information that she shouldn't have had access too. A normal person would not know where you were. But she did."  
  
"She also knew our room. She paid for it. With the name of Mary Sharp. Name ring any bells?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Mary Sharp?" Vaughn glanced sideways at Sydney. "I don't think so. "But I want to know who she is." Vaughn looked worried, Sydney hated it when he looked worried, because that meant it really was bad.  
  
"We'll find her." Sydney wrapped her arms around Vaughn and together they walked over to their car, climbed in and drove away. Out of a nearby parking lot a small Volkswagen Bug followed at a slight distance.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn talked easily. Not knowing that the answer to their questions was following them. 


End file.
